It was my profile
by FrenchFrylovesMaximumRide
Summary: It was my profile, but it was getting too crowded. So, I decided to post it here. review?


This is stuff that was on my profile, but it was too big, so I wanted to put it here.

If you love Max Ride and cannot live without it, post this in your profile.

If you are obsessively, uncontrollably, in love with Fang, post this in your profile

If you think Max and Fang should just get over themselves and get together already, copy and paste this into your profile. (YES YES YES!)

If your friends think you're crazy for reading a book about six flying kids (and their talking dog), and you don't care, copy and paste this is your profile.

If you or your best friend is insane, copy this into your profile.

If you'll take first watch copy and paste this is in your profile. (inside Maximum Ride joke.)

If you love the whole blind, pyro, mutant, baker thing that is Iggy, post this in your profile.

If you would kill to have wings, post this in your profile.

If you have ever been so obsessed with something that now everyone is scared of you because of its effects copy this into your profile

If you are like Max, copy and paste this onto your profile.

If you relate everything to Maximum Ride, copy and paste this onto your profile.

If you still laugh re-reading Maximum Ride, copy and paste this onto your profile.

If you have a true friend, copy and paste this into your profile.

Admitting you are weird means you are normal. Saying that you are normal is odd. If you admit that you are weird and like it, copy this onto your profile.

If you find yourself making fanfictions of other fanfictions in your head, post this in your profile.

Copy this and paste it on your profile if you've acted out funny lines you've come up with for your characters without noticing it and have received many odd looks/comments.

Copy this and paste it on your profile if you think sarcasm is a conditioned reflex.

If you would kill to have wings, post this in your profile.

If you are the kind of person that gets really excited when you get like, two reviews, copy this into your profile.

If you are SO obsessed with Maximum Ride that it is not even FUNNY anymore, post this in your profile.

If you hear voices of book characters in your head, copy and paste this on your profile.

Friend: Will help me find my way when I'm lost  
Best Friend: Will be the one messing with my compass, stealing my map and giving me bad directions

Friend: Will help me learn to drive  
Best Friend: Will help me roll the car into the lake so I can collect insurance

Friend: Will watch my pets when I go away  
Best Friend: Won't let me go away

Friend: Will help me up when I fall down  
Best Friend: Will point and laugh because she tripped me

Friend: Will bail me out of jail  
Best Friend: Will be sitting beside me saying "Dang, we screwed up!"

Friend: Will go to a concert with me  
Best Friend: Will kidnap the band with me

Friend: lets me make an idiot of myself in public  
Best Friend: Is up there with me making an idiot out of herself too.

Friends: Fade  
Best Friends: Are 4 Ever

MAXIMUM RIDE FAN QUESTIONS:

1. Do you think Iggy is hot?**  
**  
Of course! He blows stuff up _and_he cooks, how cool is that?

2. Did you cry when Ari died?**  
**  
Well when he died the first time I was basically, "Good riddance. Ok what happens next." But he died the secind time I sniffled a bit.

3. Do you think Fang is hot?**  
**  
Yeah I've always been partial to tall, dark and handsome. (Iggy's the exception)

4. How do you pronounce Ari's name?**  
**  
Air-ee

5. Do you laugh every time you read the name Mr. Chu?**  
**  
When I read it the first time I laughed.

6. -SPOILER ALERT- In MAX, did you laugh hysterically when Total started talking about marriage?**  
**  
Yes especially when he was talking about puppies!

7. -SPOILER ALERT- Did you squeal at all the faxness in MAX?

I squealed, OMG-ed and jumped around screaming, "FINALLY!

8. Did you angrily throw your book across the room when the flock split up?**  
**  
No, but i was screaming like a maniac in my head.

9. Who is your favorite character?

It's a tie between Max and Fang. They're both so awesome.

10. Do you like Jeb?

I sort of did, but when I learned he was an _evil_ whitecoat I was ready to beat him to a pulp (like I even could). Then i gradually was just annoyed by him, i still love 'im. It wouldn't be the same book without him.

A friend is like a flower,  
a rose to be exact,  
Or maybe like a brand new gate  
that never comes unlatched.  
A friend is like an owl,  
both beautiful and wise.  
Or perhaps a friend is like a ghost,  
whose spirit never dies.  
A friend is like a heart that goes  
strong until the end.  
Where would we be in this world  
if we didn't have a friend?

WARNING: Do NOT walk in my footsteps... I tend to walk into walls, and off the occasional cliff.

STUPID = Smart Talented Unique Person In Demand

I'm the kind of girl who will burst out laughing in the middle of a dead silence because of something that happened yesterday

Find the guy that calls you beautifulinstead of hot,

who calls you backwhen you hang up on him,

who'll lay under the stars for hours and listen to your heart beat.

Or will stay awake just towatchyou sleep.

Wait for the guy that kisses your forhead,

who keeps your picturein his wallet,

who wants to show you off to the world even when your in sweatpants,

who holds your handin front of all his freinds,

who thinks your beautiful without makeup,

one who is constantly telling you of howmuch he cares and howis lucky to have you,

THE one who turns to his friends and says THATS HER!


End file.
